


Best Man Traditions

by R_squared



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Man, Best Man Steve Rogers, Crack, Groomsman Bucky, Hook-Up, M/M, Weddings, breaking traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: AKA - I know traditionally the best man is meant to go home with the maid of honor but I think I'll take you home instead.





	Best Man Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have been having craaaazy writers block as of late so I just decided to write SOMETHING that gave me no option of getting bogged down in details.
> 
> This is raw writing so I apologise for any mistakes but it really helped! I think I'm going to start writing more little things like that to keep the energy flowing for bigger projects!
> 
> Enjoy!

By some small miracle the ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Steve was still running over the delivery of his best man speech in his head and tapping at his vest pocket where he’d kept the rings even though the evenings formalities had long since concluded.

“Coming for a dance Steve?” The maid of honour asked, appearing in front of him.

Now Steve had done his best to teach himself the basics before tonight but anything more than an offbeat side step was still beyond him. “Oh, uh..” He stammered.

“Sorry! You look like you were just heading to the bar were you?” She answered for him.

“Yes! Yeah I was. Can I get a raincheck?”

“Well okay but don’t leave my waiting too long, it is tradition you know?” Her hand running down his bicep was less than subtle, the wink that followed even less so.

Steve turned away, letting out a loud huff as he made his way to the bar. “Whiskey. Better make it a double.” His head hung as he slumped against the bar, giving himself a well done pep talk. 

He didn’t notice that someone had joined him until they began to speak.

“Good job today.” 

His eyes shot up to find the groomsman who had stood next to him during the wedding. His amused smile was enough the instantly shift some of the weight Steve was carrying. He let out a chuckle and a small eye roll for good measure, standing back up as he was handed his drink. “Yeah thanks Buck.”

He laughed at Steves sarcasm. “You earned that drink, it was like herding cats out there.”

“Next time I think I’ll try my luck with the cats.”

Buckys laugh was light and genuine, he ran a hand through his hair, tucking it just behind his ear. Steve, who had completely forgotten his manners and could hear his mother scolding him in the back of his head, couldn’t stop staring. He took a large gulp from his drink. 

“Alls well that ends well I guess.” Bucky paused, confused by his own words. “Fuck, weddings really do bring the cliche out in all of us. While we’re at it.. mind if I join you for a drink?” He shrugged.

Steve lips twitched upwards, “I thought you already were?”

“Hm, I was warned you were a smartass.”

Bucky ordered his drink before squeezing lightly on Steves tense shoulder. “Wow you’ve really got some tension to work out tonight, don’t you?” He gave a few massaging rubs over the muscle, which Steve instinctively leaned into.

“It’s been a long day.” He sighed.

“Good thing you’re the best man then.”

“Why’s that?”

Turning to lean with his back against the bar, Bucky nodded towards the dance floor where all of the bridesmaids were currently doing a conga line around the bride. “It’s tradition for the best man to hook up with the maid of honor right?”

Steve could feel a flush threatening his pale cheeks. “So I’ve heard.”

“And?”

“She’s cute.”

“So are you.” 

The turn of conversation was so smooth, it took Steve a moment to even realised it had happened. He gave Bucky an impressed glance earning a grin with a perfectly timed tongue roll across the bottom lip in return. This guy was good and now definitely had his attention.

“She looks busy though.”

“She does.”

The sound of his heart was starting to pick up in his ears as he locked eyes with Bucky. Steve hadn’t put much thought into the idea of going home with someone tonight, he’d been far too strung out for that but maybe Bucky was right, he had earned this.

Steve tugged at his tie, letting it hang loosely as he undid the top couple of buttons of his tux. He was pleased to see Buckys eyes fixed on him the entire time, scanning from his face, down his torso and back.

“Now Steve, I don’t know you very well but if I’m not mistaken,” He bridged the gap between them, bringing his face close enough to Steves ear to whisper “you’re purposefully being a fucking cocktease.”

“I’m just trying to work out some tension, like you said Buck.” He added when he moved away.

“Need a workout buddy?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Another lip bite paired with the brunette running a hand slowly through his hair and Steve officially had a one track mind. 

“So here’s the problem,” Bucky started, pulling the tie from around Steves neck. “The broom closets in the place, not exactly spacious. Think Manhattan on a budget.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. “That sounds less than ideal. Not that you had been planning this, of course.”

“Steve, in pants like these I didn’t take my eyes of your ass the entire ceremony. I had time to plan and I’m not ashamed.” Bucky added a squeeze of his firm cheek to emphasize his point. 

Slightly embarrassed Steve pushed up his sleeve to check his watch. After some quick consideration he threw his head back to drain his whiskey before beginning to usher Bucky towards the exit.

“The hotels only over the road, we’ll make it back before anyone notices.”

Bucky laughed “If you really believe that, then you’re in over your head with me.” 

Steve shot one last look back at the party which was still carrying on unaffected before letting the doors swing shut behind them.


End file.
